


Best Kept Secret

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, birthday fic, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Mycroft is waiting for Gregory at a pub. It just happens to be karaoke night.





	Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



Mycroft steps inside the building and lets the door fall closed behind him. He checks his watch for the time. He’s early. A quick glance around the pub tells him that the karaoke is about to start and he grimaces at the drunkard about to take the microphone.

 

He hates karaoke but he promised Gregory that he would meet him here for a ‘quick drink’ before they decided what to do with the rest of their night.

 

He cannot deny Gregory. Especially not today.

 

So, he makes his way over to the bar and takes a free seat. At least the place is clean and he doesn’t have to worry about his cuffs getting dirty resting on the bar’s edge.

 

A bartender asks what his poison is but he isn’t sure. “Surprise me.” He says, not yet deciding if he’s being brave or indifferent. The bartender raises their eyebrows but shrugs and takes a second before mocking up a simple cocktail.

 

When it’s placed on the bar it’s Mycroft’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Thank you.” He offers a slight smile instead of addressing the unnaturally blue liquid in front of him. The cocktail glass has even been given a sugary coating around the rim. What made the bartender choose this particular drink, he doesn’t want to know. He lifts it to take a sip. It’s just a blue margarita. He thinks maybe Gregory would be proud of him when the bartender simply winks and walks away to carry on serving.

 

Mycroft allows himself to relax a little and takes the time to let his eyes pass over the rest of the pub.

 

Sat at the bar he has his back to the room but he can see what he needs to in the reflective surfaces behind the display alcohol along the back wall.

 

He checks his watch again. At least the singing isn’t as bad as he had assumed. The music choice left little to be desired and the state some people in was atrocious, but it wasn’t a bad atmosphere.

 

As Mycroft’s gaze drifts again he notices that the bartender who served him is leaning over the bar to listen to the quiet tones of a man who is pointing directly at him. Mycroft zeroes in on the exchange. The bartender nods their understanding, takes a napkin from the man, and pours another drink from a bottle pulled from beneath the bar.

 

The man that had pointed at Mycroft walks away into a back door that reads ‘STAFF ONLY’. The bartender slaps the napkin on the bar in front of Mycroft and places the drink they just poured on it.

 

“I already have a drink.” Mycroft says with suspicion.

 

The bartender doesn’t back away, though. They smile, or rather they grin, and tap a finger to the corner of the napkin. “It’s from the next guy.” They wink and walk away down the bar again.

 

Mycroft stares at the drink a moment before lifting it to smell the contents. It’s whiskey. The good kind. It’s definitely more to his tastes but he doesn’t drink it. He thinks about leaving the drink and the mystery to someone else. He can wait for Gregory outside and then direct him away from anything or anyone who may ruin their night.

 

That is until he notices the writing on the napkin where the glass had been covering it. Familiar scratching telling him that ‘This one’s for you. x’

 

Mycroft sets his drink down beside the other and picks up the napkin. He slides his thumb over the words, cherishing his beloved’s handwriting although he is no less confused.  _ Why would Gregory buy him a drink but not show up? _

 

Wait.

 

Slight feedback from the microphone sounds over the speakers and it clicks.

 

The next guy.

 

The atmosphere in the whole room changes as the next song begins to play. There are a few groans of drunken despair at the loss of the previous pop theme as the cheesy eighties synth starts a ballad.

 

_ If I had to live my life without you near me, _

_ the days would all be empty. _

 

Mycroft is frozen, staring at his own reflection in the back wall. It’s their song. It’s his song.

 

_ With you I see forever oh so clearly.  _

_ I might have been in love before, _

_ but it never felt this strong. _

 

There is chatter now amongst the crowd. They declare that 'this guy can actually sing'. Mycroft already knows this.

 

He is telling himself to turn around, that he’s  _ missing  _ it, but he can’t move.

 

_ I can’t live my life without you. _

 

Someone close to him wolf whistles loudly and then someone is sitting on the seat next to him, leaning backwards against the bar so that they’re really close to Mycroft. A hand cups Mycroft’s cheek and he’s caught in those eyes. That grin. This song.

 

“Nothing’s gonna change my love for you. You oughta know by now how much I love you. One thing you can be sure of, I’ll never ask for more than your love.” Greg sings into the microphone and everyone is now cheering him on but it’s all for Mycroft. Every syllable of the song is sung with a love that makes Mycroft’s heart squeeze in his chest. He lets Greg finish the rest of the song with what he knows is the softest smile he has ever shown in public.

 

\---

 

“Happy birthday.” Greg hums almost under his breath as he hands the microphone back to the man who had passed the note over the bar earlier. The man waves, winks, and returns to the karaoke corner to usher on the next singer.

 

“It’s not my birthday.” Mycroft answers with a confused smile.

 

“Oh, that’s right.” Greg says with a huge grin and wraps his arms around Mycroft’s neck. “Happy birthday to me.”

 

Mycroft chuckles. “But I didn’t give you anything.”

 

Greg kisses him slowly and then leans back to give him a look that Mycroft determines to mean he is being an idiot and he can never argue with Gregory on that matter. He simply smiles his usual answer that means the same.

 

“How did you know about this place?” Mycroft finally asks when they’ve both got drinks and no one is paying them attention anymore.

 

Greg cuts his gaze quickly to the karaoke man but simply smiles and taps the side of his nose. “That’s a dragon’s best kept secret.” 

 

Mycroft thinks that’s a load of nonsense but he can’t bring himself to question further when Greg pulls him forward to kiss him again.


End file.
